The Clinical Physiology Core will be co-directed by Drs. E.T. Poehlman and D. Elahi. The major goal(s) of the Core are to provide support for the Intervention Studies and Pilot Projects with the following services: 1) To provide a "gatekeeper" function in which patients will be properly characterized and screened on a clinical level and physiological level prior to entering the Intervention Studies, 2) To provide standardized and quality controlled measures of cardiovascular function, body composition, body fat distribution, musculoskeletal function, energy metabolism, and kinetic behavior of substrates and hormones and 3) To provide an educational and consultative resource relative to Clinical Physiology methodologies to all investigators and research projects. The Clinical Physiology Facility will formalize and centralize existing facilities under one-state-of-the-art facility, thus ensuring financial stability, expert quality control and availability of services to investigators interested in gerontology/geriatric research. In addition, the Clinical Physiology Core will provide the necessary clinical/physiology research training for junior investigators, including predoctoral, postdoctoral and junior faculty interested in clinical research.